This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A cross-sectional study design will be employed in order to recruit a sample of 150 middle-aged African Americans from the Cardiovascular Health Epidemiology Study (CHES) cohort at Morehouse School of Medicine in order to assess the following specific aims and associated hypotheses: The primary purpose of this study is to assess the influence of sleep on heart health (vascular function) in African Americans. We will examine whether sleep is associated with cardiometabolic risk factors (i.e. blood pressure, glucose, weight and lipid level(s) and psychological factors such as stress, depression and coping.) Other study variables include: demographic factors, smoking status, health history, medication history, anthropometrics, metabolic panel and wrist actigraphy.